Roaring Event
Roaring! Runaway Monsters (爆走！暴走モンスターズ), also referred to as Roaring Event (爆走イベント) or Runaway Boss by some English players, is an event which is always held after Raid event. This event features the appearance of most previous Raid bosses. The event is opened on 20:00 Sat (JST), and ends at 22:00 Sun (JST). Runaway event is essentially a raid event that involves the whole guild. But unlike Guild Raid (in which 4 guilds are involved like Guild War), you will work with your guild to defeat raid bosses. Calling boss The mechanism is the same as that of individual raid. A raid boss is called whenever you finish any quest which consumes AP. This includes all story quests, past events, current country events, daily quests, and so on. When a boss is called, its basic information is shown in this box: * Boss's name * Number of bosses (1-5) * Size (1.000-1.799) * Skin type (any possible skin type in the game) You can choose to keep the boss in the raid menu, or release it to find another one. If you decide to keep the boss, it will be available for 30 minutes. If this duration expires, boss will "run away". Raid menu The reservoir and water supply system is the same as in Guild War. At the cost of 500 BP, the horn will guarantee all encountered runaway monsters to be "above standard" size (1.701+) for 30 minutes. It can only be used once per day. About runaway raid battle Initial SP when launching a battle will always be 310,000 SP. Time allowed for battle: * 0 BP: 40 secs * 30 BP: 80 secs * 60 BP: 120 secs For each participant who has joined the raid battle at least once, time allowed will be increased by 5 seconds, for a maximum of 20 participants (+100 secs). Each raid boss's HP will be equal to remaining raid's HP ÷ of bosses (capped at 1,000,000,000 if the result exceeds this value). When the boss is defeated, individual raid points (Pt) will be sent to the respective participants. Even when boss "runs away", any damage dealt toward the raid boss will still be converted into individual points. No gold, runes, evolution materials, or guild material can be dropped in this battle. Monster seeds can be dropped. The drop rate is not affected by the number of bosses in-battle. A 1-boss battle will have the same drop rate as a 5-boss battle. Bosses dropped from these battles will always have a normal skin type. There is no weapon bonus aside from possible skin type bonus/penalty. About boss's status Size and number The boss's size is randomized on call. Its HP and attack power are also varied. A maximum of 5 bosses can be randomized. Dealing damage to any of those bosses will count toward individual raid points. When you start battle, there will always be that same number of bosses. Even when anyone kills one or few of the boss in a certain battle, in the next battle, the same amount of bosses will appear. For example, if you beat 2 out of 4 bosses in a raid battle, in the next battle, 4 bosses will appear. Skin type Each boss has a certain defined skin type that is either soft or hard. How soft or how hard is randomized on call. See 4★ Monsters for specific monsters' skin types. Skin type affects damage dealt on it by certain weapons according to the following table: Be sure to count this in when you are building raid parties. Raid point For each 10,000 damage dealt to the raid boss, you will gain 1 individual point. For each of won battle from any boss battle (winning means that the whole raid session is ended with boss defeated, not winning a single battle when the total remaining HP exceeds 1,000,000,000), the guild will gain 1 win count, capped at 300 wins. When there are multiple participants who end the same raid session at the same time, the guild win count will still only be raised by 1. Victory points are calculated through individual points and guild wins. Its formula is: Victory point = (Individual point * (1 + (Total battle wins of all members / 100))) + (Your battle wins * 2000) Victory points can be used to trade for various rewards in raid shop after the event. Rewards Select Letter= :For beginners, there is a list of recommended medal units to get on this page. |-| Lottery= |-| Gold= |-| Guild Material= |-| Other= Mission There are 5 missions each Runaway Event. The goals are the same for every event. # 6 participants in the same raid session. Reward: Diamond ×1, Rare Medal ×2, Guild Material ×100,000 # 12 participants in the same raid session. Reward: Diamond ×1, Rare Medal ×3, Guild Material ×150,000 # Defeat a raid session with boss's total hp is 10,000,000,000 or above. Reward: Diamond ×1, Rare Medal ×4, Guild Material ×200,000 # Defeat a raid session with boss's total hp is 25,000,000,000 or above. Reward: Diamond ×1, Rare Medal ×5, Guild Material ×250,000 # Defeat a raid session with boss's total hp is 40,000,000,000 or above. Reward: Diamond ×2, Rare Medal ×6, Guild Material ×300,000 Ranking board Starting with October 2017's Runaway Event, a ranking system was implemented. The highest HP (successful) raid session will be recorded on this ranking board. The top 100 guilds will be awarded with diamond pieces. The reward starts at 100 diamond pieces at first place, then decreased by 1 diamond piece each rank. 100th place receives 1 diamond piece. Other Guild members can't leave or be kicked while Runaway event is being held, but the guild master and submasters can still accept member applications. Monster Pool :See Runaway Boss/Pool. Category:Event